A Match Made in Heaven
by lilnome
Summary: Samael, Lucifer, her mate. Finally, she could see him again.
1. Part One

She snuggled deeper into the wings of her mate. She shifted, placing her cheek on his bare chest, and listened to his throaty chuckles. 

"Wake up, dearest. We have to meet with my brothers." She groaned and rolled over. "Wake up. C'mon, love-wake up!"

X0X0X0

Holly bolted up, ramming her head against Tully's. She groaned and rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. She growled. She couldn't even see him, all because of his father. 

"Tully, what have I told you about waking me up like this?" She glanced out the window. "It's not even sunrise yet. What's wrong?" 

"There's a pair of brother hunters downstairs, Mistress Holly! They want to speak to you." Her elf hopped off her bed and opened her wardrobe. 

"How did they get in? She switched from her nightgown to a blouse, jacket, and skirt combo. 

"The tall one picked the lock, and since we've yet to put up the wards, I didn't find out till the short one kicked over an end table." 

"The end table with-" 

"Not the one with the sneak-scope on it. It didn't go off either, so they're not a legitimate threat." 

"Go prepare some tea. I have a feeling I shan't be sleeping for the rest of the night." She swept down the stairs to the parlor, where two men were sitting, bodies tense. They were on edge, as they ought to be. "Well, gentlemen, my name is Lillian Black, and I'd like to know yours." She settled into an armchair opposite the sofa the men sat on. 

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is Dean, my older brother. We need your help. We heard about you from our friend, Bobby Singer. He says that you're a natural born witch and that you can help us. See, we've been chosen-" Sam began

"To be the vessels of two of the most powerful archangels in heaven. Angel Radio is full of chatter about you two." 

"You can hear the angels?" 

"I have a few friends who gave me the ability in case any angles ever came after me." It was a lie. "On that note, Gabe, can you come here."She called into seemingly thin air. Suddenly, with a woosh, there was a man with brown hair and golden eyes perched on the arm of her chair. 

"Hey, sweetness. What's up?" The man spoke with a slight lisp, due to the sucker tucked in his cheek.

"Gabe, these are the Winchesters. They need some...assistance. Sam, Dean, this is my friend, Gabe. Now, what do you think I can do for you? Ah, thank you, Tully." She accepted the tea her elf handed to her. 

"We were hoping that you could make it so that they can't blackmail us into accepting." She sipped her tea, deep in thought. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. It would go against the laws of heaven for me to interfere. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, I have work in the morning." She stood, and brushed off her trousers, before heading to the stairs. "Tully, show them out, please. Gabe, your room is available as always." The brunet whooped and bolted up the stairs. She switched back to her pajamas and laid in bed. After a few minutes, she drifted to sleep. 

X0X0X0

She was soaring, her mate beside her. They had just finished a meeting for their father, and he had warned them of a great enemy coming. Darkness was rising, and they were to defend heaven.

"My love, I fear for the future." She sighed, flying sideways to face him. He was hers, the one she was made for. He may be father's favored son, but to her, he was just an angel. 

"You needn't fear, dearest. We shall always be able to protect each other, this I swear." He swept her into his arms. 

X0X0X0

It had been five months, and Amara had arrived. The fight was going bad. Her garrison had fallen, and her mate was badly hurt. 

"My love!" She swooped down to his side and pushed down on his chest, where a deep gash was weeping blood. "No, no, no! Please!"She pushed tendrils of her grace into the wound. "Do not leave me!" After a few minutes, she stopped to check the wound. Nothing had happened. She took a deep breath, and poured her grace into his core, pushing in as much as she could. 

"Dearest, you have to stop. This will-" He grabbed her hand, his slick with blood. 

"I know what will happen, Samael! Now, lay down! You'll make it worse." 

"No! You can't! It's too risky!" She stooped over and placed a kiss on his brow. 

"I'm sorry, dearest." She brushed her hand over his forehead and felt him fall into a light sleep. She continued pushing more grace into him. As she felt her strength begin to wane, she saw the wound begin to heal. She panted, then pushed the last remnants of her grace deep within his wound. She sagged over him, perspiring heavily. He began to stir, and she felt him sit up, and cradle her in his arms. "Forgive me, dearest. I refuse to let you die." He ran a hand over hair, smoothing her hair away from her face. "I-" She began to wheeze, as she felt her form deteriorate. "I love you." She took her last breath, and the light faded from her eyes. 

X0X0X0 

Holly bolted up, screaming and sobbing. She rarely dreamt of her death. Gabe busted in, scrambling towards her.

"Oh, sweetness. Which one was it?" 

"He-he held me! Gabe, he held me! He held me as I died, a-and I can't go to him! For three months, I can't go to him!" She wept into her guardian angels arms. At age seventeen, when she reached her magical maturity, several millennia of memories flooded her mind. Gabe had appeared before her. He had been guarding her whole life but was banned from interfering. He had held her as her body was wracked with seizures as her magic core merged with her grace. It was Gabe who had taught her to fly, and Gabe who had taught her how to hide her wings in a sub-space pocket. She had left England, as she had no true friends. The Weasleys had used her, and Hermione had played along. She had left Teddy with Andromeda, and moved across the pond, to a small town in Indiana. The house she had chosen was rather large, with two stories, and half an acre of land. She nuzzled deeper into his chest, letting his wings wrap around her. She noted that, in her thrashings, her raven colored wings had freed themselves from their subspace pocket. 

"Hey, just three more months, sweetness, three more months, then you can see him. Better than the three years we've waited since you got your memories, right?" He rubbed the space between her wings in circular motions. "Breath, sweetness, breathe. Wanna cup of tea? Would that make you feel better?" She nodded, sniffling. "Alright. Tully, tea, please." He called over his shoulder to the concerned elf standing in the doorway. She nodded and snapped her fingers, causing a tea tray to appear on Holly's bedside table. "Ninety days, Holly." The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, sipping tea and chatting about nothing. By the time dawn came, Holly was dozing fitfully in his arms. He sighed and smoothed her raven hair away from her face. His little sister, his best friend, the girl he had watched over since she was so tiny. He had watched her for seventeen years, saw her grow, learn, fight, and win. Saw her be betrayed, and come out stronger for it. He adored her, and if his brother hurt her, he would slaughter him where he stood. He scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. He smoothed her ruffled feathers and headed for the door. 


	2. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
